Kuroko Dan Nakamanya
by KhonamiChan
Summary: gapake summary deh ya,cuman perkenala biasa aja kok


Tetsu Dan Nakamanya

Warning : ooc,gagal humor,typo(s),AkaKuro Sedikit demi kelangsungan cerita juga kok.

para pelangi bukan milik saya,tapi milik fujimaki tadatoshi,kalo cerita asli muncul dari otak saya yang gapernah inget rumus mtk ini

Selamat membaca~

Kita bahas sang hokagenya dulu

(hokage?)

ah maap sang kage maksud saya. Kuroko tetsuya,hanyalah sesosok makhluk gaib dengan rambut dari serabut kelapa _-coret-_ sesosok makhluk SMP berambut biru muda yang memiliki perawakan manis bak permen kapasnya tony tony chopper _-coret-_ manis deh pokoknya sampe umaru yang lagi mode bantet juga kalah _–coret lagi-_ meskipun sama sama bantet kepribadiannya beda banget,umaru mah maen game mulu,tukang makan,ceria,manja,suka nonton anime ,pinter lagi,mana cantik,banyak yang suka soalnya kalo ulangan nilainya sempur-

(woi lah jadi umaru)

Oke balik ke kuroko kuroko mah apa atuh Cuma diem diem berak

(jorok)

diem sambil minum milkshake di maji burger,karna hawa keberadaanya yang seperti hantu ia pernah didudukin orang lho,orangya ngira bangku itu kosong,untung tetsu sabar kalo enggak udah di gomu gomu no jet pistol

(mugiwara no luffy *_*)

ah salah orang,udah di ignite pas kai sama kuroko maksudnya. Libur galibur baca novel doang kerjaannya,pelajaran juga gapinter pinter amat,apalagi basket? Nge shoot aja gabisa,berbanding sama temennya yang kisedai~ meskipun mereka kaum pelangi

(ngajak ribut lu thor !)

oke ralat, yah meskipun rambut mereka kaya pelangi .

pertama aomine daiki,seh lincahnya kek koro sensei wush wush shoooh gaada tandingannya dah,apalagi kalo udah masuk zone,langsung buru buru ambil hape maen piano tiles deh

(lho?)

rambutnya biru gelap,segelap kulit dan kehidupannya

(ngenes amat)

meskipun kulitnya item item suram kek kai exo gitu,tapi dia ace yang punya kekuatan hiken no ace yang sangat berbahaya,bahkan sampai punya harga buronan

(itu one piece plis deh)

ah iya,ace di tim basketnya,dia itu demen banget baca buku kek kuroko,bedanya jenis bukunya doang,kalo aomine mah buku Ya kalian kenow lah

[jangan dicontoh weh]

tapi gini gini dia baik sama si kuroko lho~ dia merelakan momoi buat kuroko

/dikeroyok aomine momoi shipper/

yah soalnya dia itu ahonya gaketolongan.

terus ada kise,model manekin penggemarnya mas handa sei,maennya ama cewe

(tunggu tunggu,itu model lain lah)

[oh salah maap]

kise ryouta,tukang poto copy asli padang,biasa dipanggil uda _–ralat-_ maksudnya si copy cat,bukan kopi yang dibuat dari ta* kucing lho ya,tapi copy cat,mencopy kucing ah ntahlah author juga bingung .kalo udah masuk perfect copy gaya siapa aja dipake,gatau malu ewh,padahal orang yang dia copy ada didepan matanya,gatakut dibilang plagiat apa?

(tunggu ngapa jadi bully kise?)

ah meskipun begitu dia tampan-ssu -3- tapi ahonya gabeda jauh sama si ahomine,ulangan selalu minta tolong kuroko,dengan alasan karna hawa keberadaan kuroko tipis,meskipun bertanya kise hanya akan dikira bicara sendiri

(gila dong?)

{gapapalah orang tamvan bebas-ssu-3- ^kise}

KISE yaitu

(lu kira pelajaran woi !)

kise adalah seorang model menawan yang menarik perhatian kaum adam

{anoo hawa-ssu ^kise}

ah iya kaum hawa karna senyumannya yang semanis kopi pait,ditambah rambut kuning nya yang kayak ngambang di kali itu lho. Bahkan saat kuroko jalan pulang sekolah ia melihat kuning kuning ngambang dikali ia mengira itu kise yang hanyut karna gabisa renang

{hodoi kurokochii,itu eeq ssu ^Kise}

tapi karna keburu jember ia ogah nolongin dan akhirnya ia bodo amat deh.

Selanjutnya murasakibara atsushi,titan besar berambut ungu yang berhasil kabur dari mas ripai

[gomenasai]

badannya tinggi bener,kasian kuroko kalo udah ketemu murasakibara,lehernya apa kabar pemirsah ? mangkanya kuroko gamau jadi pacarnya mukkun,dia masih sayang leher

(ekhem)

apalagi nraktir dia makan,sayang dompet mblo,bayangin aja kuroko makan satu eskrim dia bias seratus eskrim,coba itu,apakabar dompet dia ? meskipun badannya gede sikapnya kek bocah,ga balance sama badan,sepatu aja ne* balance masa murasakbira gabisa balance,kalah dong sama sep-

(lupain dulu deh thor masalah balancenya)

oh iya waktu itu malem minggu kalo gasalah,kuroko pernah ngeliat murasakibara di lampu merah,dia dikuncir bubtut kuda bawa bawa radio sambil ngemutin miknya! Kuroko diem aja pura pura gakenal pas dia naek ke bisnya dengan plastik bekas permen di tangan satunya.

[pada knowlah]

Waktu itu hari minggu,kuroko ingin membaca buku di pinggir sawah(?) kan sepoi sepoi gitu, saat ia baru sampai,betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ada satu wortel besar tumbuh diantara para jomblo _-coret-_ ia acuh saja,mungkin pak petani salah bibit,iapun lanjut membaca buku,kokoronya pengen banget metik ntuh wortel padahal soalnya gede,kan lumayan buat bikin membaca buku iapun melirik lirik genit -eh- kecil ke wortel tersebut,betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wortel tersebut menghilang pada lirikan pertama awal kuro melirik _-coret-_ pada lirikan ke 4

(banyak amat-.-)

Makin terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya,meskipun wajahnya tetap datar sedater anu riko -krik-

"kuroko" panggil seseorang

saat ia berbalik kuroko pun langsung menutup majalah dewasanya

{tetsu sejak kapan kau? ^aomine o_o }ah novelnya maksud saya.

ia kaget melihat wortel tadi berada didekatnya.

"bagaimana wortel-kun mengetahui namaku?" tanya kuroko dengan polosnya

wortel raksasa itu bingung lalu berkata

"apa maksudmu kuroko?aku midorima nanodayo" ah ternyata dia midorima

kuroko pun memperhatian midorima dengan teliti,takut takut ia salah satu pemain cocomong _-ralat_ \- memperhatikan midorima dari atas sampai bawah,karena bingung midorima ikut memperhatikan dirinya

/crack -buncyi kacamata pecah/

betapa terkejutnya dia baru menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa,dan oleh sebab itu-

(cukup plis)

ia baru menyadari kalo kakinya berlumpur dan memakai baju oren,celana oren bahkan kulitnya oren

[oke midorima the jak mania rupanya] ditambah rambutnya yang ijo

[untung ga oren juga]

sekarang midorima mengerti mengapa ia dikira iya fyi dia di tengah sawah tadi karna dibuang mentah mentah oleh emaknya, karna midorima melumuri dirinya dengan cat oren sebelum nonton persija vs jabberwock.

Oke yang ditunggu tunggu yang terakhir,The last naruto the movie akhirnya sudah habis dibioskop dan untung author udah nonton sama temen rela relain pulang mag-

/lempar gunting ke author/ /author mati/

OWARI ^^

() = itu perkataan rider certanya

{}= itu pemain yang ikut nimbrung tanpa permisi

[] = itu author

-a- = hanya itulah pokoknya

/a/ = tindakan

Gimana nih,btw ini ff pertama saya,perlu riview dari kalian supaya lebih baik lagi hehe

Gomen ne kalo garing,hontouni gomenasai :"

Pengen Bikin Njimura Shuuzo nih selaku captain tsubasa,eh captain teiko maksudnya ,menurut kalian bikin biasa aja,apa bolehkah saya tambahkan sedikit benih benih AkaKuro ? kalo pada gasuka yaudah without pendapatnya minna .

Mohon Banget Riviewnya juga, Arigatou ~

(keknya ada yang ketinggalan deh thor)

[eh ? apa itu wahai anakku]

(geli ih—" akashi belom thor)

[souka]

(shi ne)

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

[sumimasen]

Okedah saya kan orang baik ~

Oke Last Game Trailer udah keluar Lho~ dan ini The Last juga.

the last Akashi seijururo,kuroko bersyukur atas lahirnya Akashi ke dunia ini,karna tinggi badan Akashi yang ga jauh beda sama tetep tinggian Akashi sih -3- meskipun tinggi badannya gabeda jauh,tapi kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda jauh,Akashi sudah menguasai keempat jurus elemen,sedangkan kuroko bagaikan tongkat eng saja

(serius apa serius) ah ya Akashi itu memiliki emperor eye,jadinya matanya beda warna alias belang,alias gasama yah kek kulit zebra gitu berkelamin ganda

/lempar author golok/

berkepribadian ganda maksudnya, suka banget bawa gunting kemana mana apalagi kalo ke taman ini,soalnya –

"kuroko-kun" khotbah author mengenai iblis merah kepotong bebek angsa,mangsa dikuali,ada yang manggil kuroko rupanya,ah Akashi ternyata.

"domo Akashi-kun" balas kuroko sopan santun,takut dituntut kalo gasopan ini mereka sedang ada di taman,yah karna akashi memang suka sekali ke taman kalo kuroko sih hanya jalan jalan saja,eh ketemu pujaan hati _-coret-_ ketemu wakil melihat Akashi berkeringat dengan gunting ditangannya akhirnya kuroko pun berinisiatif untuk memandikan Akashi

[wooo mupeng]

berinisiatif untuk membelikannya minum.

{padahal aku sudah mupeng ^Akashi}

Kuroko membeli 2 vanilla Akashi tidak begitu menyukai vanilla milkshake karna vanilla bisa bikin kuroko(nya) lupa sama dia

(woi thor ngapa jadi akakuro !) [ ah maapT_T ]

oke back ke cerita sebenernya

Akashi pun menerima minuman kaleng

(ko jadi kaleng ? [kalo vanilla jauh ke maji dulu kuroko cape] (wakatta '_')7 )

akashi pun meminum minuman tersebut dengan nyiapin celemek,meja,bahkan kalengnya berubah menjadi gelas minum yang kakinya panjang,bahkan memanggil para maid -oke itu hanya imajinasi kuroko- kuroko bahkan bingung akashi anak smp atau bukan. Oh iya rambutnya Akashi itu merah,ia sering banget ada ditaman,sampe sampe kuroko ngira dia bunga mawar ,bahkan kuroko pernah manggil Akashi dengan sebutan "Sei-Kun tum mawar merah " yang kau berikan kepadaku di malam itu~

(gapake nyanyi woii,mules gua thor)

ah iya kenapa Akashi suka bawa bawa gunting dan berada di taman,sebeneranya Akashi sedang kerja part time jadi tukang kebun

[ingat khotbah author yang kepotong diatas? baca ulang kalo lupa]

ah ternyata sang emperor yang elegan dan absolute seorang tukang kebun ternyata~ tapi karna cintanya kuroko udah mentog ke Akashi,kuroko pun tetap mencintai seinya.

Kalimat terakhir cuman pemanis jangan dibaca

Hontouni Owari ~

Ancur banget otag mentog,sementog cinta mereka

/irik AkaKuro/

Jangan Lupa Riview dan Saran Buat Nijimuranya~

Arigatou~


End file.
